Maine Black Bears
The Maine Black Bears are a Men's Division I and Women's Division I team in Hockey East. Men's program The University of Maine, then known as the University of Maine at Orono, officially developed an NCAA sanctioned men's ice hockey program in 1977. Creation of this program occurred simultaneously with the construction of the Harold Alfond Sports Arena (See Alfond Arena), the facility that is still used for home games today. This was not, however, the first attempt at birthing a permanent hockey program in Orono. UMaine played 2 seasons of recognized college hockey in 1922 and 1923 totalling 17 games, and primarily playing other Maine colleges such as Bowdoin, Colby and Bates. This program did not stick, and it would be over 5 decades before organized hockey would become a staple at the state's Flagship University. Upon foundation in 1977, the program was coached by Jack Semler (University of Vermont '68). Maine enjoyed modest success under Semler boasting winning records in 3 of their first 4 regular seasons. The Black Bears competed in The Eastern College Athletic Conference (ECAC) during their first 7 years of existence, all of which were under Semler. The ECAC was recognized as Division-II hockey until 1979 at which point the conference, and thus Maine, became Division-I - the level of competition they have competed in ever since. Shawn Walsh era (1984–2001) Many changes emerged for Maine following the 1983 season. One being the creation of The Hockey East Association, a new division-I men's ice hockey conference comprising many teams Maine competed against in the ECAC. The other was parting ways with coach Jack Semler and hiring Shawn Walsh, a 29 year old ex-3rd string goalie out of Bowling Green State University. After stints as an assistant coach for his alma mater as well as Michigan State University where he and Ron Mason turned the Spartan's program from being sub-.500 performers to national contenders in only half a decade, Maine liked his potential. He inherited a struggling team, so win/loss improvement was not immediate; Maine posted a 23-57-2 record over Walsh's first two years with the program. However, Walsh was attracting top recruits, and convincing the school, the state, and its fans that UMaine had the potential to become a powerhouse in college hockey. 1986 brought the first of many significant accomplishments for Walsh and the program. At 24-16-2, he posted his first winning season as a head coach. The team also made its first NCAA tournament appearance this season, ironically losing in the first round to Michigan State. After finishing as the conference runner up in '87 and '88 they brought home their first significant championship during the 1988-89 season. Walsh's Black Bears skated past Boston College in a 5-4 win for their first of 5 HEA Championships. 4 of these would come under Walsh. Due to the success and popularity of the program, Alfond Arena expanded its capacity from 3,800 to well over 5,000 in 1992. 1993 National Championship Maine was a heavy favorite to win their first national championship during the 1991-1992 season. Unfortunately, their hopes were broken when they suffered a surprise first-round loss to MSU. After losing the likes of Hobey Baker Award winner Scott Pellerin, threatening scorer Jean-Yves Roy, and many other impact players following the season, expectations for the team dropped entering '92-'93. However, college hockey would soon learn that the Black Bears had an exceptionally gifted freshman class on their hands in 1992. This included future NHL Star Paul Kariya, and highly touted identical twin forwards, Peter and Chris Ferraro. This caliber of talent joining Maine's all time leading scorer Jim Montgomery, "Little" Cal Ingraham, defensive stud Chris Imes, and arguably one of the best goaltending tandems in college hockey history in Garth Snow and Mike Dunham, Maine was set up to make a historic run. Kariya scored a single season school record 100 points, while Montgomery put an exclamation point on the end of his successful college years finishing with a school record 301 career points. All this was en route to an amazing 42-1-2 season record, a HEA regular season championship, the HEA conference championship, and their first ever national championship. Their destiny was almost blown during the Frozen Four semi-finals against the University of Michigan when the referees disallowed an otherwise legitimate Maine goal. The backside of the net raised when the puck slid in causing deception as to whether or not it really went in. As a result, the game was tied at the end of regulation when Maine felt they should have won. In overtime, Lee Saunders made everything right by scoring the game winner and sending Maine to the title game against defending champ Lake Superior State University. Maine's near-perfect season found itself in jeopardy once again in championship game. Despite an early and promising 2-0 lead, the Bears found themselves trailing the seasoned Lakers 4-2 after two periods. Working double shifts for period number three, two likely heroes emerged. Jim Montgomery scored a natural hat-trick in the third period lifting Maine to a 5-4 win. All three goals were assisted by Paul Kariya. There was a crackdown on many big college hockey programs during the 1990s for playing players that were deemed ineligible. Maine was one of these teams, and they suffered consequences including forfeited losses both retroactively and in future seasons. Some questioned the legitimacy of the 1993 title, but the NCAA did not touch it because the players in question were from previous seasons and did not participate in Maine's championship. 1999 National Championship The middle years of the 1990s were bittersweet for the Black Bears. They enjoyed some on-ice success and finished the national runner up in 1995, but due to sanctions and penalties for reasons previously mentioned, they were unable to compete in the NCAA tournament in 1996 and '97. The 1998-1999 season crowned a much less likely champion than that of 1993. Maine did not win the regular season crown, nor did they even finish 2nd in the conference tournament. They advanced to the NCAAs on an at-large bid due to a successful regular season, but were not most analysts' favorite to win the national championship. Following wins over Ohio State and Clarkson, Maine advanced to the 1999 Frozen Four in Anaheim, California where they would meet some familiar foes. Not long after Maine and Boston College met in the Hockey East semi-finals, they squared off again (this time) in the national semi-finals. This result would fair better for Maine as goalie Alfie Michaud bested Scott Clemmensen lifting the Black Bears past the Eagles 2-1 in overtime. Though Maine's traditional nemesis for years was Boston University (not only through meaningful games, but because of a well documented rivalry between Shawn Walsh and BU Head Coach, Jack Parker), an even bigger feud was emerging between Maine and the neighboring New Hampshire Wildcats. Led by Hobey Baker Award winner Jason Krog and future NHL goaltender Ty Conklin, #1 ranked UNH was primed to win their program's first national championship. Goals by Ben Guite and Niko Dimitrakos (Maine), and more outstanding goaltending by eventual tournament MVP Alfie Michaud kept Maine competitive and the scoreboard read 2-2 at the end of regulation. Shortly after the 10 minute mark in OT, a careless play by UNH in their defensive zone turned into Maine's opportunity as Cory Larose swiped a drifting puck off the nearside boards and made a cross-ice pass to Marcus Gustafsson. Conklin made the initial save but with no defensive help, Gustafsson collected his own rebound and scored the game winner to clinch Maine's 2nd National Championship. The Death of Walsh Coach William 'Shawn' Walsh inherited a relatively new and obscure hockey program at The University of Maine in 1984 and he was convinced that it could be built up to greatness. His finger was clearly on the pulse of every aspect of the program, and he held a sincere understanding of what it would take to develop success. It would take a diligent combination of recruiting the right players, a proper coaching staff to develop talent, the support of the University and the Athletic Department, and a highly engaged fan-base and student fan-base to create a one of a kind experience in college hockey. He took personal ownership in each of these categories. During its grassroots, there are even great stories passed on of Shawn marching into the student dining commons, standing up and shouting on the tables- rallying students down to the games, and encouraging them to create a loud and hostile environment for Maine's opponents. The light blue "Maine-iak" shirts Maine Shirts worn by the students at UMaine were one of his many ideas. Most supporters and enthusiasts of the program credit the foundation of greatness held by the Black Bear Men's Ice Hockey team almost exclusively to Shawn Walsh. In June 2000, Shawn was diagnosed with renal cell carcinoma (cancer of the kidneys). Knowing that his time may be limited, he hand selected the coach he wanted to take over the team if anything were to happen. Always known as a fiery coach, some were surprised when he selected mild mannered ex-UMass Lowell Riverhawk coach, Tim Whitehead (Hamilton '85). Whitehead earned his graduate degree in education at The University of Maine approximately 10 years prior, and during this time he worked with Walsh as a graduate assistant coach. Shawn Walsh lost his battle with cancer on September 24, 2001. A green clover with his name underneath is hung with the other 3 retired numbers in Alfond Arena in his honor. In 2006, The Shawn Walsh Hockey Center, a new extension of Alfond Arena with coaching and administrative offices, meeting areas, and brand new player facilities opened. This several million dollar project was funded through private donations --- many donations coming from dozens of players Walsh coached through his 17 years with Maine. Tim Whitehead era (2001–present) As expected, Tim Whitehead became the interim head coach following the tragic passing of Shawn Walsh at the start of the 2001-2002 season. He was later named the permanent head coach after a very successful first campaign in a year where he was eventually honored with the Spencer Penrose award which recognizes the NCAA coach of the year. Walsh won the Penrose award in 1995. The team reached the championship game in 2002, the first season under Whitehead. Attempting to "win it for Shawn", they had to play The University of Minnesota Golden Gophers in their home state for the finals. They were 1 minute away from a win when Minnesota tied the game with their goalie pulled. In overtime, after a controversial non-call against Minnesota, followed shortly by a questionable 2nd penalty in a row against Maine gave the Gophers enough power play time to find the back of the net and win the game. Two years later, backed by the most statistically strong single-season goalie tandem in the NCAA record books (Jimmy Howard 1.19GAA .953 Save pct *both NCAA records; Frank Doyle 1.81GAA), future NHL player Dustin Penner, a slew of popular forwards including Todd Jackson, Colin Shields, Maine's own Greg Moore and Derek Damon, conference rookie of the year Michel Leveille, and tough-guy defenseman Prestin Ryan, Maine found itself back in the big game. The Bears controlled the tempo and jumped on the board early against Denver University on a Derek Damon goal, but the referees disallowed the goal explaining that part of the skate of Mike Hamilton crossed a line on the goalie crease as the goal went in. Though Howard only allowed 1 goal, Maine's offense could not find its rhythm after the disallowed goal and they lost 1-0. That offseason, the NCAA reviewed the rule it followed to call off Maine's goal. They decided to adjust the rule to emulate the NHL's policy on this type of play, that is, only making a "man-in-the-crease" call if the player whose skate crosses the crease actually effects the outcome of the play or the goalies ability to make the save. In retrospect, Damon's goal would have counted. In the summer of 2008, Assistant Coach Guy Perron and Volunteer Assistant Coach Grant Standbrook both stepped aside from the program. Standbrook retired, while Perron was hired as an amateur scout for the Colorado Avalanche of the National Hockey League.Bangornews.com Current roster Season-by-season record Hockey East season-by-season record Award winners/finalists Steve Kariya: *1996 NCAA Hockey East All-Rookie. *Winner of NCAA Sportsmanship Award in 1997, 1998, and 1999. *NCAA All-America First Team in 1999. *NCAA All-Star Team Hockey East in 1999. Paul Kariya: *NCAA Hockey East First All-Star Team in 1993. *Hobey Baker Memorial Award Winner in 1993. *1993 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Scott Pellerin: *Hobey Baker Memorial Award Winner in 1992. Chris Imes: *Hobey Baker Memorial Award Runner-Up in 1995. *1993 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team *1995 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Jean-Yves Roy: *Hobey Baker Memorial Award Finalist in 1991. *Hobey Baker Memorial Award Finalist in 1992. *1991 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Jim Montgomery: *Hobey Baker Memorial Award Finalist in 1993. *1993 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Mike Golden: *Hobey Baker Memorial Award Finalist in 1988. Dave Capuano: *Hobey Baker Memorial Award Finalist in 1988. *Hobey Baker Memorial Award Finalist in 1989. *1988 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Jim Leger: *2000 College Hockey Humanitarian Award Winner. Garth Snow: *1992 Hockey East Second All-Star Team *1993 Hockey East Second All-Star Team *1993 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Blair Allison: *1995 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Dan Shermerhorn: *1995 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Alfie Michaud: *1999 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team David Cullen: *1999 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Niko Dimitrakos: *1999 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Michael Schutte: *2002 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Peter Metcalf: *2002 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Robert Liscak: *2002 NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team Michel Leveille: *2006-07 first team All-American *2005-06 second team All-American *2003-04 Hockey East Rookie of the Year *2006-07 NCAA East Regional MVP Greg Moore: *2005-06 first team All-American Jimmy Howard: *2003-04 second team All-American *2002-03 Hockey East Rookie of the Year *2004 Hockey East tournament MVP Prestin Ryan: *2003-04 second team All-American *2003-04 Old Time Hockey Hockey East best defensive defenseman Todd Jackson: *2003-04 second team All-American *2003-04 Hockey East best defensive forward Colin Shields: *2003-04 second team All-American Season-by-season leading scorers The (+) denotes a tie in total points at the end of the season. Women's program See Maine Black Bears women's ice hockey Category:American ice hockey teams Category:National Collegiate Athletic Association teams